This invention relates in general to tower air recirculation units for use in clean rooms or the like and relates in particular to a simplified, self-contained fan turret unit for use within a tower recirculation unit which is capable of being fully factory-assembled, sealed and shipped to the point of ultimate use where it may be installed with minimal additional on-site labor required.